


Valentine's Day Event 2021

by Ro_Rozene



Series: Pirates, Marines, Revolutionaries, and More Pirates! [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Female Reader, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Making Out, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Romance, Scenarios, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, male reader - Freeform, nonbinary reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Rozene/pseuds/Ro_Rozene
Summary: Just backing up the Valentine's Event 2021 from my tumblr [dreamingrouge]
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader, Charlotte Katakuri/Reader, Crocodile (One Piece)/Reader, Dracule Mihawk/Reader, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader, Hatchan/Reader, Nami (One Piece)/Reader, Perona (One Piece)/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Sabo (One Piece)/Reader, Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Series: Pirates, Marines, Revolutionaries, and More Pirates! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086350
Kudos: 87





	1. Before You Read:

Hello!

The purpose of this series is backing up my Valentine's Day Event from tumblr.

* * *

**Most of these will be a combination of Safe for work stuff and Not safe for work stuff and since it is Valentine's day in some cases just "sort of nsfw"/ hint of spice" I do put warnings and urge that only 18+ read the nsfw (but of course I can only urge)**

  * I am posting the date the writing was originally published on Tumblr in the notes along with the link to it.



  * I always give warnings about the genre and stuff before the actual work.



  * In this event all writings are scenarios meaning under 1k words 



  * Gender is stated in the notes before the piece or in the title and if it just says Reader that means it is Gender-Neutral or Non-Binary!



Anyway I hope anyone here who decides to read through my stuff likes them, and if you do, comments are always appreciated! (I love hearing what people love or hate to love, it adds years to my writing existence).

Have fun reading!


	2. “My, you look stunning.” Fluff Scenario. Zoro x Reader.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roronoatrash requested: Hiii! ☺ Could I kindly request Zoro + fluff + dialogue #4? Looking forward to this hihi 💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 12, 2021 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/642950699291934720/my-you-look-stunning-ft-zoro)
> 
> Category: Dialogue
> 
> Number 4: “My, you look stunning.”
> 
> Zoro x Reader (Gender-Neutral/Nonbinary)
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, a smidge of humor
> 
> Words: 463

First Event request whoooo!! I hope you enjoy Lovely!

* * *

You never took Zoro for the overly romantic type. That is why today surprised you when he said to be ready for an evening he planned. A dinner and event he is paying for. You assumed the whole crew helped him or something but even they were genuinely surprised.

He set up everything himself.

You would say that his initiative nerved you and it did, but it also excited you. A romantic day for Valentine’s Day? Of course, you were going to go all out and dress up fancy. Even if it turns out not to be fancy. You made sure your expectations are low, but you also have a lot of faith in your partner.

So, when you made it to the meeting point- Your excitement grew. Your curiosity and love for tonight more powerful than any other feelings you could have imagined. With Zoro, you guess he really does like to keep his partner not his toes.

Though… As time began to pass you grew worried. Did you get here too soon? Too late? Where was he? Was he hurt? Or worse, did he somehow get caught by a fellow crew member and forced into some clownery, or did he get caught by a marine?

Your thoughts started to cloud your mind that you did not hear the steps behind you-

Though you nearly let out a swear from surprise as soon as hands reached down for yours. You made eye contact with Zoro and his eyes look you up and down and with a gentle smile on his face he says, “My, you look stunning.”

He is soaking in your features. The way you look in the somehow perfect light. How excited you are and more so how excited you are to be with him. His heart is bursting.

You are in shock too- He dressed up fancy as well and your smile. “You do not look bad yourself,” You say softly.

Zoro’s face is as calm as you have ever seen it- Without a scowl or a smirk as you are so used to. He seems so happy… Though, of course, even if it is Valentine’s Day, you need to tease him. Just a little bit. Especially since knowing him… He did get lost on his way here.

“So… Did you get lost or what?” You ask with that smile on your face that makes him blush.

He glares at you suddenly too aware of how late he is and groans. “…Shut up. Let’s go before I change my mind.”

Even if he sounds serious, you know from the soft look he gives you, and how gentle his hands are to guide you to your destination, that he is just as excited about his plans as you are.


	3. Miscommunication. [Mihawk x Female Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> douchachacha requested: Hi !! Can I ask for n°9 from the “action” category for Mihawk and a fem!s/o from the Valentine’s event please ?😊 With a little bit of angst but a happy ending if it’s not too much of course ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 14, 2021 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/643125486930853888/miscommunication-ft-mihawk)
> 
> Category: Action
> 
> Number 9: Miscommunication
> 
> Dracule Mihawk x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Reader gets a bit insecure and worried- Angst with a happy ending. I hope that was a good amount of angst? Fldjsaklf I’m a baby with angst.
> 
> Words: 852

Ohohoho I think this is rather fitting for Mihawk. Enjoy Lovely! 

* * *

Miscommunication- It is something that Mihawk tries so hard to not do with you. You are after all the love of his life, so he wants your lives together to be honest and loving. Not with miscommunication and unintentional hurt. Out of all day’s he could have messed up- It had to be on Valentine’s Day. Your first Valentine’s Day together to be exact.

It started with missing his usual gentle peck on your soft cheek in the morning.

He wanted everything to be perfect, already preparing the preparations for the hundredth time in his head- A nice candlelit dinner, made with perfection- Opening up some wine near the ocean, then eventually telling you and showing you how much you mean to him. He is unsure in what order he should do it but serenading you was definitely on the list too.

Mihawk’s determination made his brain a bit preoccupied that he missed his usual morning greeting to you. A peck on your cheek as he would usually do.

For however long you have been together he is a man strict with his routine when in his castle so this- It may be a small and a bit ridiculous thing to get upset over, but it hurt badly because that small action always filled you with love and joy. Though you did not say anything, more worried about why he would stray off that routine of his.

You are ready to give him the benefit of the doubt- Since he even looks distracted despite that emotionless face of his.

Just as you are getting breakfast for you and him ready- He stands up and announces that he will be leaving. Again, hurt from the lack of an explanation and more so that he could not spare you a glance (on his side he was praying that you would not notice his aloof behavior), you are left slowly burning an egg in utter shock.

~*~

It is only a few hours later- _hours_ \- When Mihawk came back home to you (reading one of his books on the comfortable couch he has) and seemed in a much chirpier mood to you. You were astonished- Hurt even more if it were possible. Insecurities were wrapping your mind up. Were you that unbearable today that he preferred leaving?

Though you knew that could not be the case- You could not help the sadness in your heart. The insecurities lying to you, telling you that is why he is happy. You felt your eyes begin to tear up and you are so quick to wipe your face.

Even if Mihawk is preoccupied today- He noticed that action. It fills him with instant worry. Why are you crying? It is something you try to do- Hide the tears, whenever you were sad, angry, or even remembering something you miss. Family and friends, maybe? Mihawk drops all his other thoughts on final preparations- Most of them are done anyway.

He needs to make sure you are okay.

Mihawk sits on the couch beside you and with the utmost care- Grabs the book to place it down on the coffee table before grabbing your hands gently. His sharp eyes watch you as you try to look as normal as possible.

“(Name), **mi amore** , what is wrong?” He asks softly.

You smile- A strained one he notices right away as you shake your head. “Sorry, this book is getting to me.”

Honestly, he could see that actually being the case if it weren’t for the fact you lost your place the second, he came in.

He nods slowly, deciding to be upfront. “I see. And what was so sad in that book? If I recall that book is filled with old tales trying to find a connection to history- There should be nothing sad in it.”

Well shit.

You sigh heavily. “It is nothing. I promise- My brain is just being sensitive today,” You murmur.

Mihawk’s eyes widen at this and he is quick to say, “That is absolutely not nothing. You are my lady so please do not hide anything from me. I will do my best to help you. It is my vow as your partner.”

His words- They bring fresher tears to your eyes and you pull your hands away from his to bring him into a hug. “I am just insecure today. I wanted to do something special for Valentine’s Day, but you seemed so busy,” You explain.

At this, Mihawk lets out a chuckle. “I owe you an apology then. I should have told you sooner, but I was busy all day preparing for a special Valentine’s plan for you. It is about as ready as it should be. Go change into something lovely- Or not, you look extravagant as always. We can get started as soon as you want.”

You feel instantly guilty but before you can dwell on more thoughts- Mihawk pecks your cheek as he forgot to do earlier. Now, things feel much better as he gives you a charming smile. He promises you that this miscommunication will be worth it tonight.


	4. “I love you so love me.” Shanks x Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akagamiryouko requested: Hi!! How are you? Can I please request Dialogue, number 8 with Shanks, female reader, fluff? Thank you so much! Have a nice day ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 14, 2021 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/643163821965475840/i-love-you-so-love-me-ft-shanks)
> 
> Category: Dialogue
> 
> Number 8: “I love you so love me.”
> 
> Shanks x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff- Shanks is an idiot in love- Smidge of comedy
> 
> Words: 444

I am good Love- I hope you enjoy this short sweet bliss and have a wonderful Valentine’s Day!

* * *

“I love you so love me.”

…You were dealing with a child. That is what it has to be. Simply because there is no possible way that a man your age is pouting while saying those words. Begging you for some affection when you already poured so much love into him today.

With a sigh and a headache coming on you are about to scold your lover when- Those damn pouty eyes somehow get bigger.

He is playing you like a fiddle and you know this yet… You fall for it.

“Fine. What else do I need to do today?” You ask rather grumpily.

Though- Despite your tone, you are more than happy to please your lover. You have never seen a man get that excited for Valentine’s Day before so this? It truly was pure bliss no matter how much you say you are annoyed. Shanks has never been this mushy with you too- You suppose that even the strongest men can turn into the sweetest, loving (and needy) souls when this day comes around.

“Admit you love me,” He says- the pout turning into his famous smirk.

One that was proof of his Casanova ways.

You want to sigh again- Only because this has to be the tenth time, he had asked this of you and when he does, there is always another crewmate around, Benn or Lucky Roo- Anyone watching with that knowing smile. Knowing that you will always say you love him.

They know and enjoy seeing their captain this smitten with you- They are used to his women-loving ways but with you, they have never seen that much dedication on his face. They have never known him to be in a relationship that long.

They know he means it from the bottom of his heart when he says you are the only woman for him. You two ended up being two peas in a pod and because of that, they know how much you love him back. The constant teasing about your relationship is a must but on Valentine’s Day, they just watch and admire the couple (Knowing well that they will have the opportunity in the next few days to bring up all the loving, mushy, comments their captain says to you today).

Even so, no matter how childish your captain and his crew can be- You love them all and for today you will endure all the goofiness. So of course, you say the four words you have been saying, every hour it seems, back. You will always say it back- So you do.

“I love you, Shanks.”

Cue, that big grin that adorns his face.


	5. “My, you look stunning.” Fluff and n s f w scenario. Law x Female Reader x Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some-piece requested: Hi Roze! This is such a cute surprise with this event, I hope it goes well for you! May I request little poly thing with Law, Zoro and fem Reader? Number 4 from Dialogue, either fluff or nsfw (dunno if I count as mutual haha), whatever you prefer ;) Thank you! (If anything, bonk me, I am truly an idiot today :c)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 15, 2021 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/643246383846113280/my-you-look-stunning-ft-law-and-zoro)
> 
> Category: Dialogue
> 
> Number 4: “My, you look stunning.”
> 
> Trafalgar Law x Female Reader x Roronoa Zoro (Polyamorous Relationship)
> 
> Warnings: Modern Au! Fluff, n s f w /adult themes present- Groping, fingering, technical edging/orgasm denial, and sharing chocolate orally- Law watches with dom energy though lol- The sexual tension has me sweating
> 
> Words: 980

Bas! You definitely are a mutual Lovely! This was my first-time writing n s f w in a poly-relationship setting, so I hope it is decent enough (I am lowkey really proud XD)! Happy Valentine’s Day!

* * *

It is a trap. It has to be a trap.

You bet the second your fingers touch the heart-shaped box on the kitchen counter, you will be either eliminated by one of your boyfriends or worse… You fear that the box is empty and one of them left it there to taunt you. They may be loving boyfriends, but they can be jerks when they want to.

Taking a quick glance around your shared home- You deem it safe. That you are not going to get eliminated for touching their abandoned chocolates.

Though you are a tad worried about their absence… They told you to be ready for a reservation, yet they are not even here? It is sketchy to you.

However, now is not the time to be thinking about it. You need to act swift- Get a chocolate from that box and get the hell out of there, get ready for the date.

That is the plan and…It is one that may have a flaw, but it is worth it since they have not gifted you with chocolates today yet. This has to be for you. Or maybe that is what they want you to think?

You decide to screw it and go for it. You touch the box and immediately open it- Your eyes content with seeing all chocolates in their designated places. A small note with your name written on it lays underneath one.

It is neatly signed by Law and he must have written Zoro’s name on it too.

You smile at the thought of your boyfriends still getting you this- Even more at how Zoro probably didn’t want to sign his name already finding the gift good enough whereas Law wants to go all out. Cute. To think that they didn’t even like each other at the beginning of the relationship but now adore each other as much as you.

The happy thought makes you pop a chocolate in your mouth and immediately the sweet treat starts to melt in your mouth. You hum in delight. Then you end up gasping in surprise as you feel a familiar hand grope one of your breasts from behind.

“You already opened your gift without us,” Zoro says growling in your ear.

IT WAS A TRAP.

You huff and very defiantly pop another chocolate in your mouth. Zoro chuckles as his other hand comes to land on your stomach- Already pinching the skin and sliding his fingertips underneath your shirt. The way his fingertips try to remember the feeling of your skin beneath them before finding their way to the top of your jeans. He hums.

“I think it is only fair I get to open up my own present,” Zoro states his fingers unbuttoning your pants fast.

You are already melting into him- The heat of his arousal poking your back through his clothes- Getting to your mind rather fast. The hand groping your breast moves to cup your jaw and move it up so he can meet your mouth with his. It is a gentle peck at first before his tongue darts in- Lapping at any of the melted chocolate left in your mouth.

Your soft and gentle moan at the sensation is what nearly does him in as his fingers start to pry your laced silk underwear away from your skin. Before he can slide his fingers down another voice is heard.

“My, you look stunning.”

Zoro breaks the kiss to send Law a smirk. “Bet we would look even more stunning with you joining in.”

“As tempting as that sounds, I do think I will watch- Just for this round. Then we got a dinner to catch before I can take the reins afterward. For now, why don’t you do what you told me earlier?” Law questions.

Yeah- That confirms the trap.

Zoro huffs as he lets go of you momentarily to guide you to the living room- Law already sitting on the couch. Zoro leads you to the couch too but he sits down before pulling you down on his lap- Immediately continuing his ministrations, sliding his fingers down your underwear to find how wet you are.

He immediately groans at this. A finger is slow and gentle as it enters you- Stretching you oh so deliciously as he prods at the gummy walls- You need him to pick up the pace. You lift your hips to tell him when Law hums.

“Here.”

He places a chocolate in Zoro’s mouth and Zoro immediately finds your lips again- You open and feel the hot gooey chocolate from his warm tongue meet yours and with this sweet distraction he adds another finger making you gasp.

You feel like you are on cloud nine as he devours the sweet with you and his fingers hit the right places inside you- You never want him to leave but he is so determined to have you reach your end-

That is until Law cruelly says, “Look at the time. We need to get going.

Zoro pulls out of you- Leaving your insides wanting, throbbing for more. Begging- You are about to beg when Zoro kisses Law and the latter stands up with that famous smirk on his face.

“Come on (Name). I think you will sit next to me at the restaurant,” He states.

Law is so quick in his movements to cup your sex as he licks a bead of chocolate on the corner of your lips. The bastard leaves you there warm in the face and crotch as he grabs Zoro’s hand and licks your juices off his fingers.

Law smirks and begins to lead the way out of the house. Before you can think of finishing yourself off Zoro grabs your hand. Stupid, plotting, Bastards… You hate how much you love their evil ways. This is going to be a long Valentine’s night.


	6. Surprises. Fluff scenario. Sabo x Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akagamiryouko requested: And yes, that’s me again, I hope not be annoying… also can I please request Action, number 4 with Sabo, female reader, fluff? Sorry if I’m annoying >. < Thank you very much! ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 15, 2021 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/643257537343389696/surprises-ft-sabo)
> 
> Category: Action
> 
> Number 4: Surprises
> 
> Sabo x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Pure heart-warming fluff
> 
> Words: 662

Not annoying at all Hon! I am glad you requested another one (especially for sweet Sabo!) Enjoy Lovely!

* * *

Sabo is so happy today. It is his first time ever celebrating Valentine’s Day with a special someone so he- With the help of Koala and even Dragon, went all out.

He woke up hours before you- To prepare many sweet surprises that he hopes will sweep you off your feet.

~*~

The first surprise you woke up to- Was your bed littered with cute pink and red flowers, in the shape of a heart. Sabo baby had to be determined to not wake you if he did that. The petals continued off the bed and already melting at the sweet gesture, follow it in your pajamas.

It led to the closet you shared but to your surprise, there is an elegant dress that would fit you like a glove. Being in the Revolutionary Army means you do not get to dress up often unless undercover, so you are quick to take the outfit to your shared bathroom and do your routine there.

Once you deem yourself ready you begin to continue the path of petals- It leads to an unusually empty hall. You want to question where everyone is, but you have a feeling the petals will lead you there eventually.

You continue and stop at an awkwardly placed table where a letter lay.

You read it out loud being filled with love as you feel tears start to well up in your eyes. “To a gorgeous lady. I have not felt this much joy since remembering who I am but- You bring me life and a love I have never known. You bring me happiness. For that, I vow to always be the best man I can be for you.”

Sabo’s messy signature ends there but you freeze upon hearing something behind you.

Slowly you turn around- Hoping that it does not look obvious that you are on the verge of crying happy tears. Until you see the face that is about to be the cause of them.

Sabo smiles widely as he holds up a singular pink rose.

You accept it- Wondering what other surprises await you until he leans in ever so slowly and places a gentle kiss on your lips.

“You make me happy too, Sabo,” You reply to what was in the letter.

Sabo’s face turns a tinge red before his smile widens. “I hoped so. Now I believe we have quite the busy day- The most… Nerving surprise I have in store for you is right out the doors.”

The doors leading to the courtyard.

You nod and take his hand happily while holding onto the rose with care. Sabo seems to brace himself causing slight worry until he opens the doors- You are in awe at what he managed to do.

Koala, Dragon, Hack, and quite a few other members- Holding single varieties of flowers such as carnations, tulips, petunias, peonies, among other things. They start counting and on the count of three- All of them toss the flowers at you and Sabo.

Sabo laughs- “I was going to say this is how I feel about you too but- Y’know without other people involved. You simply let me see the beauty in things.”

What a smooth talker. Though… It is working. This is all so much and you are so grateful for the surprises.

“There is plenty more where that came from. We are pretty overdressed to stay here. I will not ruin it but I will hint at something as beautiful as you before we end the day with something-“

You pause and smile. “I accept it all, but I would like to hear how our day ends now. If we can make minor adjustments to see if we make this day last longer.”

Sabo smiles widely. “That is part of the surprise but… I can tell you just one. The end of the day is staying up to watch the stars because I just want to keep showering you with love.”


	7. “My, you look stunning.” [Fluff scenario. Ace x Female Reader x Marco]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bast-s requested: ROZE! YOU PERFECT PERSON, I got excited with this event. I… Will send one more request besides this one, because I am that kind of person ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ First… Can we have Dialogue 4 (My, you look stunning), with F!Reader, Fluff aaaaaaaaaand Marco AND Ace? A poly relationship? Pretty pleeeaaaseeee? Obviously, if you don’t feel like it, you can ignore it. Thank you sweetheart, I hope you have fun with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 16, 2021 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/643298269186899968/my-you-look-stunning-ft-ace-and-marco)
> 
> Category: Dialogue
> 
> Number 4: “My, you look stunning.”
> 
> Portgas D. Ace x Female Reader x Marco (Polyamorous Relationship)
> 
> Warnings: Pure heart-warming fluff- Thatch is that one friend that will always make fun of the couple but is their biggest supporter
> 
> Words: 430

I am so glad you got excited about this event!! Thank you for the cute request!! (Dialogue 4 is pretty popular and I am okay with that because who doesn’t want to hear that from their favorite character :’) ) I was going to do so much more but I felt like the ending was a cute/funny place to end. 

Enjoy Bast!

* * *

Being in a relationship with any Whitebeard Pirate is bound to be exhausting- But with two? You constantly have your hands full but there is nothing in the world you would change about it. You adore the love and attention your boyfriends give you and love even more when you see them being affectionate with each other.

It is just a beautiful heart-warming relationship altogether.

With Marco’s confidence, Ace’s humor, (their strength combined oh boy), and your kindness- You are a power triad relationship. Everyone saw it on the ship, and they felt happy for the three of you. All the support was even better.

This is how Marco successfully got you and Ace a free night away from ship duties in order to plan Valentine’s Day on the island you are docked at. He told you to wear something light and casual but pretty so, of course, you chose some shorts and a stunning blouse that flattered your body type. You also decided to do your hair in a different style as well as putting on some light make-up for this special occasion. You feel amazing afterward and ready to show your boy’s how you look.

That was another thing- Since dating these two strong-headed males, your confidence has skyrocketed.

“Yo- (Name), you ready?” Ace’s voice calls and like the excited man he is opens the door to reveal you to them.

Marco’s and Ace’s jaw drops as their eyes soak you in. Ace is trying to be smooth, but he can’t form the correct words to compliment so Marco is the one who says it-

“My, you look stunning.”

You feel your cheeks burn at the genuine compliment and you are quick to grab their hands. “Thanks- Let’s get going before someone else sees you making eyes at me.”

“Who is making eyes at who?”

Too late-

All three of you freeze upon hearing Thatch and the smirk in his voice. He notices how flustered all three of you look but thankfully- He is feeling lenient today.

“Don’t worry- I won’t tell anyone that you all are twitterpated. Now scram,” Thatch says.

Marco takes the lead knowing that if you stay any longer- You all will lose your precious Valentine’s Day minutes. Besides- You all are aware that the second you step foot off the ship that Thatch will tell everyone how cute you are and how excited-nervous Ace and Marco were.

You are going to enjoy your day with your boyfriends before word gets to Pops how love-struck Ace and Marco are and the relentless teasing begins.


	8. “I love you so love me.” [Fluff scenario. Law x Reader (Gender-Neutral/Nonbinary)]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bast-s requested: *rolls in* Hiiiiiii Hope you don’t mind me 🥺 But now, what about dialogue 8 (I love you so love me), with F!Reader, and the most grumpy creature in the entire universe called Law? I would like to leave the genre up to you. I loved this prompt. Thank you so much Roze, I hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 16, 2021 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/643300479097585664/i-love-you-so-love-me-ft-law)
> 
> Category: Dialogue
> 
> Number 8: “I love you so love me.”
> 
> Trafalgar Law x Reader (Gender-Neutral/Nonbinary)
> 
> Warnings: Pure heart-warming fluff- (Law is being lowkey possessed) Law just wants a lazy day with Reader.
> 
> Words: 359

I had to do fluff- A brilliant idea entered my soul for this grumpy creature fldkjsal I hope you enjoy Lovely! (I also changed the reader to be gender-neutral/nonbinary since I didn’t use any certain pronouns other than *you!)

* * *

Last night had to be the longest night you witnessed Law sleep. It was truly a miracle. Poor man is always running about- Checking on the health of his crew, making sure everything is in order, planning for future events and whatnot that he needed the sleep.

Right now, he is on the verge of waking up and you would love nothing more to bring him some coffee in bed or something of the sort since he always tries to spoil you.

However, the second you try to carefully leave the bed- His arms tighten around you like a snake. He groans and his eyes slowly begin to open. Well… He is awake now so might as well go get that coffee.

You are about to try and get up again when the man groans.

“No.”

…What? Is he pouting?

You try to go for the logical route wanting to do something nice for him for today- “Law, babe, let me go so I can get you coffee. You know what today is right? I want to spoil you so-“

“I love you so love me.”

He mumbled that so grumpily that it nearly made you laugh. It does make you relax again into the bed and he hums with content as he buries his face in the crook of your neck.

“Is this how I am spoiling you then? How long are we staying here?” You ask softly as your fingers begin to thread themselves gently through his black locks.

He hums again. “Forever.”

Dear god- Something is possessing your boyfriend. This is the first time you are witnessing him not getting up to do captain-related things. It is also the first time you are seeing this level of clinginess come from him.

You are loving it.

“Fine. We can stay here forever. Just… Let me know when you want that coffee though. I will make it and hop right back into bed with you,” You whisper lovingly.

His hum is so soft you barely heard it.

A lazy Valentine’s Day is just what the doctor needed, and you are more than happy to oblige for him.


	9. “Be mine.” [Fluff and a speck of spice. Crocodile x Male Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Hello there! This is my first time sending an ask here, so I hope I did this correctly. Could I please ask for number 1 from ‘dialogue’ with a shy gender neutral or male reader and Sir Crocodile ? Just if you want maybe a bit suggestive but I wouldn’t mind just fluff! thank you!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 16, 2021 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/643308832837271552/be-mine-ft-crocodile)
> 
> Category: Dialogue
> 
> Number1: “Be mine.”
> 
> Sir Crocodile x Male Reader
> 
> Warnings: Pure heart-warming fluff- Hint of spice- Like a baby speck of it (Crocodile just says he would like Reader to warm his bed)
> 
> Words: 453

You did it perfectly Love. Shy Reader and Crocodile makes me so happy. Thank you for requesting it Lovely! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

“You… Correct me if I am wrong but your feelings for me are much more complex than admiring me as your boss. You have romantic feelings for me,” Crocodile states from his desk.

The atmosphere is so tense as you stand in front of his desk and lord- You can already feel the heat on your cheeks at the truth in his words. How did he find out though? Are you that obvious? You feel so insecure now- Is this the end? Is he going to kick you out of his group? You really hope not- You wanted to see him succeed in his dreams of being a great pirate.

Crocodile’s silence is overwhelming, and you glance at him, your gaze originally anywhere else, only to see a smile on his lips. A rare sight since it had no evilness to it. He is waiting for you to correct him but there is nothing to correct. He is fully aware of that.

You want to go dig a hole and bury yourself in it from the embarrassment.

With reluctance, you say, “You are correct.”

“Good. This will make my proposal easier then-“ Crocodile pauses and stands up.

He leans over the desk- His hook coming up to meet the bottom of your chin, forcing you to look up at him.

“Be mine.”

Your eyes narrow down in confusion- You heard that right, right? Then you feel your face burn hotter than before as his hook comes up in a gentle pressure to your lips.

“I admit I thought you were rather weak at first with your silly shy personality but- You have proven to me to be the strongest and most capable man I have ever had by my side. I am not accustomed to receiving the looks you give me, but I also admit it is refreshing and I have grown to look forward to them. So be mine- No one else’s and keep my lonely bed warm at night. In return I will be solely yours- I will ravish you, spoil you, have only the best suits tailored to you, grow with you, and have your back as you have mine,” Crocodile demands, his voice turning rather husky at the thought.

Your whole body seems to overheat too from the embarrassment, the intimacy, and relief of Crocodile returning your feelings, and to your shock- Crocodile himself is blushing at the thought of you two being together. This is a dream come true.

You can’t help yourself. You move his hook. You reach up to cup his own cheek and peck his lips with all the courage you are able to gather at that moment.

“Of course. I will be yours.”


	10. “Fancy seeing you here.” [Fluff scenario. Law x Female Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lazybutsmexy requested: Hii!! I’d love to participate in your valentine’s event! I’d like a fluff scenario for Law x female reader, with #3 from the dialogues list(said by the reader) Some extra detail: Law is busy all the time so his SO didn’t expect him to actually make free time for valentine’s, hence the comment hehehe Thanks!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 16, 2021 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/643311293864034304/fancy-seeing-you-here-ft-law)
> 
> Category: Dialogue
> 
> Number 3: “Fancy seeing you here.”
> 
> Trafalgar Law x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Pure heart-warming fluff, modern!au (I don’t know why I make Law sleep-deprived but I am digging it lol)
> 
> Words: 456

CUTE! I love it- I hope I wrote it to your liking! I hope you had a lovely Valentine’s Day!

* * *

You originally were not going to make a big deal about today- Though as you walked through the town your heart was just a tad sad from seeing all the couples and red heart-shaped balloons. Yeah, you understand Law being busy all the time. He is a med-student and all so you did not take it personally when he could not even text you.

You only worry about him and how stressed he has been.

So, the least you can do for him (and really for yourself) is to get some sweets from your favorite bakery! It is a pretty busy and well-known bakery, so you were not surprised when you saw the place filled for today. Though the second you walked in- You were a bit stunned to see Law there. Confusion wracked your mind until you heard him speak.

“Yeah- (Name). That is the spelling.”

Your heart fluttered as you realize he had the same thought as you- To get you (and him) something.

You walk up to him and in an amused tone say, “Fancy seeing you here.”

The poor exhausted man did a double-take upon seeing you. A scowl forms on his lips for being caught and ruining the gift he had planned for you before he smiles.

“Yeah- Had to take the rest of today off to see you,” He mumbles.

You can hear the tiredness in his voice, and it makes the action he did all the much sweeter. He could have gone home and get some much-needed rest but instead, he went to go get you a gift.

“What did you get me?” You ask as you lean into him.

He wraps an arm around just as the baker hands him a small bag. Law leads you outside before opening so you can peer into the bag. It is a small cake that has your name and multiple hearts on it. Then cookies iced for Valentine’s Day.

Your heart is melting, and you want to scream.

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” You murmur.

Law’s smile turns into a smirk as he teases, “Who said this was for you? I got these for me to eat in front of you.”

You nudge him and he chuckles before saying, “Of course. I will always make the effort for you (Name). My sweet girlfriend. All I want in return is you to let me use your lap as a pillow.”

“Well- What are we waiting for then? Let’s go put on some rom-coms, eat, and sleep!” You say excitedly as you lace your fingers with his free hand.

He hums and you are so happy that you ran into him, catching him in the moment of doing something sweet.


	11. Thinking You Have Been Forgotten. [Sanji x Female Reader x Zoro]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smol-fatale requeseted: Hello! For your Valentine’s Day Event may I please have a female reader in a polyamorous relationship with Zoro and Sanji with #6 (Thinking you have been forgotten) from Actions? Can it also be angsty but with a happy ending and maybe a hint of spice (though you absolutely don’t have to add the spice if you don’t want to). Thank you very much and have a great day! ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 17, 2021 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/643401751450517504/thinking-you-have-been-forgotten-ft-sanji-and)
> 
> Category: Actions
> 
> Number 6: Thinking You Have Been Forgotten
> 
> Vinsmoke Sanji x Female Reader x Roronoa Zoro (Polyamorous Relationship)
> 
> Warnings: Angst with a happy ending. Fluff, hint of spice- just one make-out to make up for the angst lafjdal
> 
> *An alternate way of them reacting compared to what I wrote is them squaring up with each other or squaring up with reader’s mind alfjdlak
> 
> Words: 863

Again, I am a baby with angst, so I hope this had a good amount in it!! Thank you so much for requesting! This was such a good idea, especially for those two. I love them so much lol- Anyway, I hope you enjoy it Lovely! <3

* * *

You are aware of how much you are pouting. Does it make you seem a bit foolish? Maybe but you had the right to feel this way and act like, after all…

You are thinking you have been forgotten.

On Valentine’s Day.

The thought brings tears to your eyes again because the situation is so sad and a bit stupid to you. Here you are, stuck on a boat with two of your boyfriends, while the rest of the crew is out on the very festive island- For Valentine’s Day.

Are you really that forgettable? Or are your boyfriends really that idiotic? Both are really good possibilities- The first being how you feel and the second being true on more than one occasion. Even so- It fucking hurt badly right now.

The plan now is to stay holed up in the shared girl’s room until you leave this dreaded island and forget all about the embarrassment of being forgettable.

Ah- Now you really are crying. You bury your face into the pillow and beg for sleep to take you and it does- For a short while.

Until someone dares to wake you up- You hum, still exhausted from your nap when you feel a hand cup your cheek. A thumb rubs gently under one of your sore eyes.

“Yo- Have you been crying?” Zoro asks with worry etched into his tone.

Oh god… How do you go back to sleep? This is even more embarrassing. Being caught crying. You refuse to open your eyes now- Keeping them shut tightly as you try to keep yourself curled into a ball.

Zoro takes this as a very heavy sign to be gentle. He sits on your bed with you and pulls you to his lap. With his monster strength, there is no more hiding in your pillow, so you choose his neck, and he sighs as he begins to rub your back.

“What is wrong?” He asks softly as he places a kiss on the top of your head.

You feel put on the spot now as more embarrassment comes to you. Before you can think of a lie or even a distraction, you hear someone else enter the room. No doubt your other boyfriend.

“Moss Head, (Name)-chwan, dinner is re- (Name)? What is going on?” Sanji’s voice turns gentle upon reading the situation.

You are a bit surprised that he did not immediately blame Zoro- That makes you feel a bit better since it means their relationship really has improved from the beginning of when you all started to date. Sanji sits at the edge of the bed- Both of them keen on getting you to talk to them.

They are not going to leave or pretend you are not sad either, so you know you need to talk.

With a sigh, you mumble, “It is pretty stupid.”

“If it is making you this upset- It is far from stupid,” Sanji says.

You can’t move your face from Zoro’s neck. If you did you feel like their gazes will murder you until you spoke. With hesitance, you tell them.

“I thought you forgot about me… About today…” You barely recognized your voice from how small it is.

Both Zoro and Sanji freeze up. The two share a look with each other before it is Zoro who does something. A man who believes in the power of actions more so than words- He slowly pushes you, forcing you to look at him instead of hiding in his neck, before he places a hand on the back of your neck.

The look in his eyes is serious. Then quickly he pushes his lips against yours with a bruising force- It would have taken you by surprise if you were not used to his demanding kisses. It was how he showed his emotions when he could not think of words- When he did not want words to do his love for you injustice.

His lips were molding, bruising, yours but his hand on your neck and the other finding your hand is so gentle. His tongue traces your lips before pushing it into your wet cavern and you let out a gasp upon feeling him stick his tongue down your throat. It turned into a needy make-out session rather quickly as his hands started to wander, desperate for you to know how he could NEVER forget you.

Suddenly, he pulls back, and a string of saliva connects you two.

Sanji who enjoyed the sight says, “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves and go straight to desert- We still have dinner. (Name)-chwan, we would never ever dream of forgetting you. We just prepared a meal fit for a lady. I am so sorry if you thought that we did. We could never. It is impossible.”

Zoro nods in agreement, adding, “The one thing we will always come together to work hard on- Is spoiling you. Don’t forget that.”

“Now let me show the Valentine’s Specialty I perfected for you,” Sanji says offering his hand.

Of course, you take it.

“I don’t care about that anymore- I want the desert,” Zoro states as he takes your other hand.


	12. “Will you be my valentine?” [Fluff scenario. Zoro x Female Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> x-mksa requested: Hello!! 😆 Thanks so much for hosting this cute event! I love your blog! (The Zoro “it exists?” Is one of my favs! 😍) I was wondering if you can consider my request for dialogue #6 “will you be my Valentine? ” for the same moss head? 😆 (fem! Reader). Thank you so very much!!! Have a lovely day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 17, 2021 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/643437856012009472/will-you-be-my-valentine-ft-zoro)
> 
> Category: Dialogue
> 
> Number 6: “Will you be my valentine?”
> 
> Roronoa Zoro x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff and determination
> 
> Words: 461

Ah!! I am so glad to hear “It Exists” is one of your favorites! It was one of mine favorites to write! XD Thank you for requesting! I hope you have a lovely day too and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

“Will you be my valentine?” You ask with a large grin on your face.

Zoro stares at you with a completely blank face as you hold the mug of booze up to him. It takes a few seconds before he takes it from you with a sigh.

“How many times are you going to ask? I said yes the first-“

You quickly interrupt him. “Not the first time. You said yes the second time.”

“Same thing since you are a painfully determined woman,” He mumbles in a slightly teasing tone.

He does so since each time you had asked you wouldn’t give in until he said yes- Again. You laugh recalling the first time you even told him about Valentine’s Day. How it is a holiday celebrated by people in love from all over major islands across the four seas.

He did not care until you asked him to be your valentine- Him realizing that you are indeed two people in love with each other. His answer was initially no- Saying it was a stupid holiday and you did not need to prove your love for each other.

You asked a second time. It being with puppy eyes and a feigned hurt look that nearly murdered Zoro’s soul, so he said yes with feign annoyance. Being able to get a yes from him was great but it also felt forced, so you kept trying- Still proving to Zoro that you truly do love him.

Until you stepped up your game- Brought out all the tricks you heard and read about. Cute little notes asking him to be your valentine to even having Sanji make Zoro a dish and spelling the question out with the dish’s sauce (that one did not pan out as you thought it would since he thought Sanji was asking him, sparking up a huge fight and funny fight).

Even though he had already said yes, you were determined to try everything until the upcoming island that thankfully celebrated the holiday would give you and Zoro free reign to celebrate and do couple things.

Seeing a blushing Zoro up until today- It was truly a victorious feeling and you were beyond happy for that.

“Mhm… That was the last time,” You answer with that smile on your face that gets his heart beating faster.

He huffs. “For this year I hope. I wouldn’t mind hearing you beg for me to be your valentine next year too.”

That stupid smirk is wiped off his face when you hum. “Maybe- I already have quite a few ideas but I also want to make it a competition. Who will actually remember to ask who to be their valentine?”

Oh- It is on then. Zoro will definitely ask you next year.


	13. Wine [Mihawk x Reader (Gender-Neutral/Nonbinary) x Shanks]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Happy Valentine’s! 😘 May I request from Items #3 wine with a nb reader and Mihawks (maybe a poly with shanks if you are up to it?) Fluff and maybe a hint of suggestive/spice have fun! ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 18, 2021 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/643493010457411584/wine-ft-mihawk-and-shanks)
> 
> Category: Items
> 
> Number 3: Wine
> 
> Mihawk x Reader (Gender-Neutral/Nonbinary) x Shanks (Polyamorous Relationship)
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, Hint of Spice (Like there is a ton of sexual tension just leaking off of Mihawk as he describes his love for wine- on you), a smidge of comedy, and on the shorter side!
> 
> Words: 486

I AM DEFINITELY UP TO IT- That poly relationship? Beautiful! (All of them really are though but these two? We got the intense passionate goth castle dad paired up with party boy who thrives on aftercare? Yes please)- Anyway adkfjal I hope you enjoy this! I think it is a perfect blend of fluff and hint of spice!

* * *

Mihawk lets out a content sigh before he takes a sip of his wine. Letting the alcoholic beverage sit on his tongue for a few moments before swallowing. You watch him, enjoying how happy seems with your company and the aged bottle of wine he has been saving for today.

“Yes. Tastes divine. There is only one thing that can make it better,” Mihawk states as he stares at you.

You raise an eyebrow, amused, and knowing where it will go when you ask the question. You ask it anyway. “What would that be?”

“Of course, you,” Mihawk replies without a hitch.

Such a serious romantic. It truly is bliss to be in a relationship with him. You smirk. “Well- Let me fix that then.”

Having enough confidence to take on the world- You get up from your seat and climb onto Mihawk’s lap with his help. There is no time to be wasted- Not when this man so desperately needs to add that flavor, he is looking for to better his wine.

He takes a sip of his wine and once he moves the glass back to the table- You kiss him. His mouth open and your tongue exploring his sweetly bitter wine tasting mouth. His hands are holding you gently, supporting you on him, as he keeps his tongue dancing with yours.

He groans as he is the first to pull away. The look in his eyes is completely full of love and lust.

“Excellent. Thank you. I think I enjoy this particular wine the best with you. You are sweeter compared to it but- Both of you keep my head slightly intoxicated. In a blissed-out state. It is truly addicting- Even more so. I bet this wine would bring out the saltiness of your skin perfectly,” Mihawk murmurs his hot breath making your heated skin warmer.

Mihawk is a freaking god you conclude for the tenth time today. He is right too- The wine truly does taste great but for you- It is just more intimate rather than the sweetness and saltiness he tastes. Intimacy is what tastes great to you. No wonder he always seems to have a glass laying around when you or Shanks are here.

Speaking of the devil-

“Whoa, where’s my glass? I want to join in! Can’t believe you started Valentine’s Day without me,” Shanks says walking into the room.

You look up excited and Mihawk is glancing with even more want now that the party can really get started.

“Actually- With that look Mihawk is giving us… I think I should go grab another bottle or two,” Shanks says laughing.

Mihawk nods. “Great idea.”

You are about to get up and help but Mihawk keeps you in place and starts to whisper in your ear. “Stay here, our love. We do not want you to lift a finger tonight. Let us devour you in the wine.”


	14. Lipstick [Fluff and n s f w scenario. Katakuri x Female Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mochidoll57 requested: Hi! Nice little event you got! So I’m obviously here to request. If you may, category Item: number 9 lipstick + Katakuri + female + nsfw (I didn’t get the mutual thingie but I’m pretty sure you know I’m an old hag now 😂) but your comfort comes first so you can make it fluffy or simply yeet the whole thing 👏🏻 Thanks and good luck 🍀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 19, 2021 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/643592400427728896/lipstick-ft-katakuri)
> 
> Category: Items
> 
> Number 9: Lipstick
> 
> Charlotte Katakuri x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, N S F W- meaning adult themes are very present. (Reader gives her husband a blowjob and he REALLY likes the lipstick she has on) very slim mention of a breeding kink
> 
> Words: 746

WE ARE DEFINITELY MUTUALS BBY. I enjoyed writing this so much, so I hope it is to your liking! Enjoy!

* * *

“This color really does look good on me, doesn’t it, Kata?” You ask innocently.

It is fake innocence as you see him tense up from his eyes landing on you since entering your shared room. The lipstick is a deep red nearly purple color- Crimson, much like his hair. It reminded you of him so of course you had to get it and it was so worth it.

The lipstick is a perfect matte- Pure color no shine, and the texture so smooth as it easily glided on and stained your lips.

You notice how your husband’s eyes are not focused on the lipstick just yet. They are glued to your attire, or more so lack of attire. His eyes are glued to your breasts before slowly moving down to your pubic region. You can see the immediate effect you have on him as his pants seem to get a little bit too tight for him.

“Katakuri?” You call out in a teasing voice.

His eyes immediately go to the area you had asked about- Your lipstick and that ends it for him. Seeing the color matching his hair, he realizes what you are doing. How you are already playing this celebration for Valentine’s Day to your favor since both of you are givers.

“It suits you perfectly,” He manages to admit.

You smile. “Good. I would like to try it on you.”

He raises an eyebrow as you make your way to him- Grabbing his hand to lead him to your shared bed. “You spoil me all the time. I want to take this Valentine’s Day to spoil you, my love,” You state as you push him to sit down.

You notice the blush on his lips as he nods his head. Truly unable to say anything as you already have him seduced and like putty in your hands.

You waste no time- Wanting to please your husband to the fullest. Your lips land on his cheek- The color staining his skin and the scar there. It is a perfect kiss mark. You continue leaving kisses down his neck- Then down his chest.

You started in a standing position but as you got lower you had to get on your knees.

Katakuri is almost hypnotized as he watches. The warmth of your lips and the smoothness of the lipstick stains being left behind showing the contrast in his skin color versus the bright crimson. He shudders as you get closer to his navel and stop upon reaching his belt.

You are about to undo it when he stops you- Leaning down to cup your face and give you a kiss. His lips are gentle when they touch yours- They always are since his fear is accidentally hurting you with his teeth. He groans as you put more force into it. He lets go of your face to undo his pants and pulls away.

You smile and laugh. “Whoa, you look pretty great in lipstick too.”

He says nothing as his cheeks burn. They turn hotter once his dick is free from his pants. Your lips immediately kissing the tip gently before your mouth opens to take him in slowly- He shudders as your wet and warm mouth surrounds him. You use both hands to caress what your mouth can’t reach before you start to bob your head slowly.

Your lipstick is going to be smeared and ruined at the end of this but that is perfectly fine with him. This image of you sucking the heat of his cock with that said lipstick- He could cum right there and then. This is the most surprising and one of the best Valentine’s gifts he could receive from his lovely wife.

Even if you want this day to be about him- He just needs to return the favor. One of his hands rubs your stretched cheek- Oh… He can feel himself through it. He forces you to pause as he throbs in your mouth.

“I have my own gift for you later- A romantic walk planned but- Is there another thing I can do for you before then?” Katakuri asks.

You gently remove his dick from your mouth and he nearly cums again right there upon seeing your lipstick already smearing from sucking him.

You smile. “Let me think… This is really getting me going so I don’t know. You can breed me again- I really enjoy that.”

Yeah… This really is such an amazing Valentine’s Day.


	15. “Are you doing anything for this mushy holiday?” [Fluff scenario. Crocodile x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> salemzwitch requested: Hello there! May I get number 2 from Dialogue with a gender neutral reader and Sir Crocodile with fluff please? ♡ Thank you for taking time to do this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 19, 2021 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/643592408007852032/are-you-doing-anything-for-this-mushy-holiday)
> 
> Category: Dialogue
> 
> Number 2: “Are you doing anything for this mushy holiday?”
> 
> Crocodile x Reader (Gender-Neutral/Nonbinary)
> 
> Warnings: Modern Au! (So Croco boy is more gentle : )) Tooth-Rotting Fluff
> 
> Words: 710

Yes, yes, yes, I love doing Crocodile fluff so much! Anyway, I hope you enjoy Lovely!

* * *

“Are you doing anything for this mushy holiday?” Crocodile’s deep voice questions you.

You look around to see that he is indeed talking to you.

Well, you would also hope so seeing you and him have a flirty situation going on at all times but both of you usually too nervous (and afraid of messing things up) that it only stayed at flirting. It is only odd to you since he usually only talks to you when he is sure your co-workers are out of his building.

Right now, he does not seem to care that you are getting odd looks. The owner of the building talking to some lowly worker? It is going to bring gossip, but you are not worried about that. You are worried that it will cause trouble for Crocodile.

Before you can answer his question you ask softly, “Should you be talking to me here? What if this brings you trouble-“

“I don’t care about that. I do care about what you have to say though,” He states.

“Mhm, no. I was going to go get pizza or a takeout but seeing as you are here and taking an interest in my personal life- I assume you want to invite me to have plans with you?” You ask already using your teasing tone.

Crocodile only smiles. Though it is quick to turn into a scowl since he has to be completely straight-forward with you.

“Indeed, I do. However, I need you to tell me if we are on the same page- That you are interested in me romantically as I am you. I do not want to abuse my power as the owner of this building or intimidate you with my status so please do tell me if I am overreaching here,” He says solemnly.

That… Is so sweet.

You smile. “You aren’t. I like you- A lot.”

Hearing this makes the usually grumpy man fill with genuine joy. He has not felt this way in years, wanting to chase after someone who he likes and be selfish with them but then you come along, and he is feeling young again.

Like he can be selfish but only if you are on the same page.

“… That is good to hear… So, you are correct. I want to take you on a date- A fancy dinner… Or I guess not fancy,” He changes his tune upon seeing the face you make at the word fancy.

You laugh. “No. It can be whatever you want. I will be glad to spend Valentine’s Day with you.”

Hearing this makes his heart stop. He still can’t believe how genuine you are to him. It is so refreshing after dealing with so many people who do come after him for his money and status- But you? You have only shown interest in his personality. The proof is denying any small gifts he would anonymously send you- You not knowing who they were from not wanting them.

You were not to be bought with worldly goods.

He had to do this in a roundabout way to make sure you were not sleazy but… It was worth it. You are pure in your interests with him and even now you are proving it with your concern at the beginning of the conversation.

“If that is the case, let me be even more upfront. I want to be your significant other,” He states waiting to see if you will change your mind.

Instead, your smile widens, and your eyes seem to twinkle with happiness. “I see. I want to be your significant other too.”

Crocodile visibly relaxes at this. He feels so much better. This is… Such a great day.

“Well- Let’s go spend today together then and we will discuss the details of our relationship,” He mumbles.

You nod and reach for his hand, surprising him but he is quick to lace your fingers together. Accepting and encouraging this new unfamiliar intimacy.

“Sounds good to me. Let’s go but… You are making this sound like a business deal. Relax a little bit more- I promise we are on the same page!” You state happily.

Suddenly, this “mushy” holiday seems to no longer be mockingly sweet but instead a genuinely sweet holiday.


	16. “Be Mine.” [Fluff Sceario. Hatchan x Female Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lusus–naturae requested: Could you please do “Be Mine.” w/ fluff for Hatchan ‘n his fem S/O where S/O proposes to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 19, 2021 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/643593084446359552/be-mine-ft-hatchan)
> 
> Category: Dialogue
> 
> Number 1: “Be Mine.”
> 
> Hatchan x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Fluff and comedy
> 
> Words: 604

FINALLY- I DID IT. This was such a fun and cute idea. I hope I got his character down though! I hope you enjoy it Hon!

* * *

Alright. Cool. You are just a tiny bit nervous, but it is totally fine. This is the moment you have been waiting for the past month, so you got this.

Well… You need to have this because you know that Hatchan will not make the first move. The poor octopus fishman has been a bit insecure ever since he turned a new leaf after leaving Arlong’s gang.

But!

This is the moment. You got this. The little park on Sabaody Archipelago seems to even be vouching for you even though it is an inanimate object. The park is filled with red heart-shaped balloons, red streamers, even glitter. It is the perfect lovefest to be all lovey on Valentine’s Day.

You finally see Hatchan, your boyfriend, coming into view with his hood on- Camie and Pappag by his side also in similar disguises. You adore all of them so much- They really do deserve better than how Sabaody Archipelago’s people act towards them.

Now as they get to the secluded area of the park- Where you are, you are ready to act. As soon as Hatchi raises one harm to say hi to you, you drop down to one knee.

Camie and Pappag are all smiles as you start your proposal. “Be mine.”

Hatchan is smiling too… This is odd since you were expecting shock, but you continue, “I love you so much and our time spent together made me realize that you really do deserve all the happiness in the world. You are so kind and loving, and a great friend to everyone. You showed that to everyone, but I think you deserve a loving life too.”

He is rubbing the back of his neck- Something he does either out of embarrassment or nervousness and you immediately know it is the latter. He is not shocked by your proposal at all.

You glare at Camie and Pappag as he says, “I accept your proposal (Name) but-“

“CAMIE AND PAPPAG SPOILED IT!” You exclaim in a guess.

He nods his head meekly and the two suddenly look everywhere else other than you and you just let out a sigh of defeat. You should have known better. The three of them suck with secrets and are oblivious in serious situations.

You sigh accepting how this turned out but more importantly… He said yes!

You open the box and show him the ring and he smiles happily, somehow blushing as he says, “This is such a great human tradition but… (Name)- I do have six hands.”

You ignored the joking tone as you were heavily prepared for this situation too. With a special speed, you manage to pull five more rings out of your pocket and offer them to him. This action makes him laugh but accept them, nonetheless.

“I was joking (Name). I would accept your proposal even if you had no rings but now I will wear all of them!” He says happily.

You smile happy too- Ignoring how the two who are trying to sneak away, ruined the surprise- It still turned out pretty great after all.

“Sweet! Now let’s go tell Rayleigh and Shakky! Then they will go on a double date with us! I will show you everything about Valentine’s Day, Hatchi! All the sweets and mushy stuff!” You say excitedly.

Hatchi laughs as he discreetly puts on all the rings to show them when you get to the destination. However, he was truthful- Even if you had no rings or if the surprise wasn’t ruined… He would have said yes regardless because you make him feel happy and wanted too.


	17. “I love you so love me.” [Fluff Scenario. Nami x Female Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> littleredsprout requested: Alright, take 2! I apologize, I didn’t understand how exactly to do the request thing. Could I have a Nami x female reader with #8, “I love you so love me” (In a cute manor). I would like it if the reader a bit like Luffy personality wise, but smarter and more controlled. Reader is a bit smaller than Nami and a normal Au please! Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 19, 2021 | Tumblr Link
> 
> Category: Dialogue
> 
> Number 8: “I Love You so Love Me.”
> 
> Nami x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: FLUFF, Nami is a bit insecure, on the shorter side!
> 
> Words: 385

Apologies for the delay but here you go, Hon! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The day is nearing its end and Nami grows a bit tense upon seeing her girlfriend’s carefree smile. She has done everything Nami has wanted to do for this loving Valentine’s Day.

They went shopping, had a fancy brunch, went more shopping, had a cute romantic stroll, and the best part was no one from their crew bothered them. They did all of this in peace. However, it hit Nami that they did everything SHE wanted to do. Not what her girlfriend wanted to do and it started to leave a bad taste in her mouth.

Out of nowhere she stops walking- Her orange bangs covering her face as she feels the guilt eat at her. You barely noticed until you reached for her hand only to not find it. You turn around to see your girlfriend looking rather… Sad.

She immediately goes over to the taller girl and grabs her hand as she peers up to her face.

Nami sighs as she asks, “Am I a bad girlfriend? We did everything I wanted today but not what you wanted.”

You give her a look of confusion before you state, “What do you mean? I had so much fun today so no you are not a bad girlfriend!”

“But I didn’t even get you anything! You made a cute little origami rose for me,” Nami mumbles.

You laugh again as you offer, “I can tell you what I want that you can easily do if that will make you feel better?”

Nami nods her head and looks determined as you say a simple line with that big smile and soft eyes on your face.

“I love you so love me.”

Nami blushes at how cute you are when you say that. Then she realizes that she got played too. You gave her the easiest thing to do but… You also seem so happy with just that.

She sighs giving up on finding or making you something material-wise. “Fine. You are right… I can do that. How about we go find that park again before heading back to the ship?”

You lean up on your tippy-toes to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Sounds perfect to me!”

How can she be sad when your happiness is rubbing off on her? Nami smiles happily now.


	18. Thinking you have been forgotten. [Angst Scenario. Law x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lofi-coffee requested: hello dear :3 could i request action+6 for a law x fem!reader, pls and thank you💕
> 
> and
> 
> pure-kirarin requested: Hi ! I saw your valentines event and thought about asking for action 6 with Law in angst genre >o< I’d be really thankful for you but please don’t feel pressured to write it <3 Thanks for taking your time to make our valentines better! kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 20, 2021 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/643684552311701504/thinking-you-have-been-forgotten-ft-law)
> 
> Category: Actions
> 
> Number 6: Thinking you have been forgotten
> 
> Trafalgar Law x Reader (Gender-Neutral/Nonbinary)
> 
> Warnings: ANGST and a bit of fluff at the end but lol the damage to Reader has been done. At least it is hinted that Law will make up for the damage.
> 
> Words: 819

AHH- So I just combined your requests since they were the same! Because of that I also switched Reader to be Gender-Neutral/Nonbinary! I hope you do not mind Loves! I HAD SO MUCH FUN WITH THIS THAT I HURT MYSELF EMOTIONALLY. Like how dare you Law but at the same time awe Law :’) Falkdfja Anyway, I hope you both had a lovely Valentine’s Day! <3

* * *

You are starting to despite today. It was meant to be such a loving day and you were looking forward to it since you docked on this island with the crew. You wanted to spend it with Law but… You have not seen him all day. Nor have you heard from him.

Even your crewmates are at a loss since he just vanished. They kept you company for the majority of the day, but they could not stop the crash of your fake happiness from happening. The fall of your eyes as you feel the ache in your heart grow bigger.

“Sorry guys, but I just can’t. I need to be alone the rest of the day… I do not think I will make it down to dinner,” You mumble trying to will away the tears that are welling up in your eyes.

They hated this. Penguin and Shachi tried to say otherwise but you would not have it. You just needed alone time, but they convinced you to at least take Bepo with you. At least he can make sure you stay okay and be good company if he does not apologize too much on behalf of Law.

It hurt them to see you like this. It made them mad at their captain. They had no idea what he could be doing but they know he loves you so why would he spend the whole day not being with you? Especially when it meant so much to you? It made no sense to them.

You two have always been the perfect couple- Understanding each other and knowing each other’s weaknesses and strengths to cater to one another in a way they have not witnessed with other romantic relationships. It was admirable so they really hope this mishap or whatever is going on with Law will not strain your relationship.

Since they did not really feel the mood to go out and search for dates on the island or anything else- They just mulled around in the cafeteria- Until eventually, Law came back. Long after midnight. He looks beyond tired, even pissed but-

To their surprise, he holds a fairly large stuffed animal with hearts littering it in one arm, and the other is holding a box of chocolates and an interesting wrapped small box.

Despite the gifts- They still had to confront him, at least for you since you are still their friend too.

“Cap… Where were you today?” Penguin asks.

Shachi just nods his head. “It isn’t Valentine’s Day anymore.”

Law’s serious expression falls momentarily to one of guilt. He sighs as he asks, “How are they? I tried to hurry today but this gift I wanted to give them- It came with a lot more trouble than I expected.”

The two raise their eyebrows a bit stunned that he is hinting he was out all day for a gift. It did not make sense to them.

“They aren’t good. They thought you forgot about them, Cap. It isn’t good at all. I haven’t seen them that sad before,” Shachi mumbles.

Penguin nods this time. “They are with Bepo now but… I hope that gift was worth all the trouble of not spending the day with them.”

“I hope so too,” He mumbles feeling the regret sink in.

He ignores the two now and heads to the room you reside in- With a bit of trouble and not wanting to drop anything, he opens the door slowly. However, he freezes upon seeing you sleeping. Bepo is beside your bed and he looks sad too.

“Bepo?” He asks softly.

Bepo sighs as Law puts down the stuff on a dresser- That way you can see it first thing when you wake up. He will leave you to rest. Bepo starts to head out of the room to wait for Law as Law places a tender kiss on your forehead- His heart aching upon seeing how puffy your eyes are even when sleeping.

He leaves and Bepo immediately says, “I hope that gift you told me about was worth it Law. They really were scared you forgot about them today. It was all they could talk about- How their time is nearing in this crew if you don’t want them anymore. They needed you today.”

Law scowls. He knows this and he hates it.

However…

“Yes- I hope that gift is worth it too. A flower that never dies. That glows in the night. I wanted to show them but… We have talked about it before. That my love for them will never wither but- When they see it in the morning they should know. Bepo, I don’t want to be bothered tomorrow. I will be making up today for them.”

Bepo nods and leaves. Law… Hesitates. He wants to say how sorry he is but… You will know when you see the gift. At least he hopes.


	19. "Be Mine." [Fluff scenario. Whitebeard x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Hii! Can I ask for a request Whitebeard+ Dialogue #1 +Fluff ? Thank you very much is you do it ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 20, 2021 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/643710932554596352/be-mine-ft-whitebeard)
> 
> Category: Dialogue
> 
> Number 1: “Be Mine.”
> 
> Whitebeard x Reader (Gender-Neutral/Nonbinary)
> 
> Warnings: Fluff and on the shorter side!
> 
> Words: 351

I hope this turned out okay and you enjoy it anon! Have a lovely day!

* * *

“Be mine.”

You watch with shock and a bit of happiness in your eyes as Whitebeard smiles upon seeing you freeze. Your heart is beating incredibly fast. He must know this. He would never make a bold move on such an important for love if he were not aware of your feelings.

Those words- You have been waiting to hear them for ages now, but the desire intensified once the crew explained the island you were going to and its upcoming holiday being, Valentine’s Day. You tried hard not to care for the holiday until the famous trio Ace, Marco, and Thatch let the big secret out that Pops had his eye on you.

They explained how obviously smitten and nervous you were by their captain and he thought it was endearing but you never even dreamed he would actually want you to be his- You feel, all of a sudden, hesitant.

What if this is a dream? Or worse what if it were a prank? Of course, Edward would never do that but- The thought was intrusive and scared you.

Whitebeard is quick to notice your anxiety and soothes it immediately. “(Name), I want you to be my partner. After those troublesome brats told me you liked me- I was reminded that I am short on time. I… Do not know how much time I have in my life, but I do know I would like to share the rest of it with you if you want to that is?”

You can finally breathe as you nod your head. “Yes, of course, I will be yours!”

He smiles widely but before the both of you can even utter a word of love and appreciation for each other- The three who you and Whitebeard know were eavesdropping, open the door and begin shouting their own words of celebration… And of course, as it is on the ship, the word starts to spread like a wildfire, and just like that- The crew is celebrating your new position as Whitebeard’s partner, and god did it have such a nice ring to it.


	20. “I am glad you are the one breaking my heart.” [Fluff Scenario. Shanks x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Oh, hello! I will leave here a kindly request for my man. Shanks, Dialogue #9 and Fluff. Thanks! ✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 20, 2021 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/643710968885542912/i-am-glad-you-are-the-one-breaking-my-heart-ft)
> 
> Category: Dialogue
> 
> Number 9: “I am glad you are the one breaking my heart.”
> 
> Shanks x Reader (Gender-Neutral/Nonbinary)
> 
> Warnings: Fluff and on the shorter side!
> 
> Words: 393

Here you go Lovely! I hope you enjoy! <3

* * *

“I am glad you are the one breaking my heart.”

“What are you talking about?” You ask immediately as you look up from your book to see his dopey grin.

He is staring at you lovingly. His hand is holding his cheek as his head is tilt to the side to watch you. It was one of the times he wishes he had his other arm so he could stare at you like this but also hold your hand.

Instead, he opted to play footies with you as he answers. “I settled down with an amazing person and realized just now that you are way out of my league. If you were to ever leave me, it would break my heart, but I would die happy knowing you are the one breaking it.”

You shake your head as you smile- Feeling the heat on your face from mild embarrassment from his words before you murmur, “No, Shanks. You are such a smooth talker, but it is you who is out of my league. I am glad you feel that way though. It means I won’t have to worry about you running off anytime soon.”

“I would never dream of it,” He murmurs finally sitting up straight to take your hand.

“You-“

He cuts you off. “I am serious. I guess you could say you are my heart so if I ever leave you and it hurts you I would inevitably be breaking my own heart and that is not the way I want it to break. I want it to break when you realize there is so much more out there for you-“

Now you cut him off. “Knock it off. I would never leave you too, idiot. I love you so much.”

“…It reeks of love in here,” Yasopp states with a smirk as Benn and Lucky Roo peer in too.

Shanks looks at the interruption and laughs. “Yo- You brought Mihawk here? Didn’t you tell him I had a date?”

“He had to see it for himself. He couldn’t believe you settled down,” Benn explains.

Mihawk just nods. His expression one of pride- As if Shanks his long-time annoying friend finally grew up.

You knew what was coming up as Shanks laughs loudly. “THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION. However, no one gets to dance with (Name)- That is my privilege.”


	21. “I am glad you are the one breaking my heart.” [Fluff Scenario. Perona x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tendous-socks requested: hey hey🥸 i hope you have a valentine’s day 😼 and i was hoping you’d do dialogue 9 for perona x reader ( gender neutral pronouns if that’s chill ) this is besides the point but i love your works! have a good day / night 🙇🏻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 20, 2021 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/643711006994989056/i-am-glad-you-are-the-one-breaking-my-heart-ft)
> 
> Category: Dialogue
> 
> Number 9: “I am glad you are the one breaking my heart.”
> 
> Perona x Reader (Gender-Neutral/Nonbinary)
> 
> Warnings: Fluff and on the shorter side!
> 
> Words: 342

Ah thank you! I’m glad you like my works! This was a cute request for Perona and she needs more love- I hope this came out to your liking and I hope you have a lovely day/night too!

* * *

You hum softly as you watch your girlfriend Perona hug the cute blackened stuffed heart. You think it is safe to say that she enjoyed today with you and the countless cute gifts you spoiled her with. It was all worth it in your opinion.

Even if she can be a bit bratty when hinting she wants something else or to do something.

It was a great day to you and the smile stuck on your face shows it as she blushes- Realizing you have not looked away from her for the past few minutes.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She huffs a bit embarrassed.

You smile. “It’s nothing, just- I am glad you are the one breaking my heart.”

At this, she rolls her eyes. “You think I am going to break your heart?”

“Mhm- One day. You will either get bored of me or just not find me cute anymore,” You say as a matter of fact.

Not a good thing because Perona feels the immediate anger light in her as she cups your face a bit too harshly while her own lips form a pout.

“I did not use my devil fruit power on you so why are you acting negatively? I will ALWAYS find you cute. You are the only one whose heart I will not break,” Perona promises.

Perona lets go as soon as she feels your cheeks warm-up and she looks away quickly. “Got it? If you got it let’s go finish putting these plushies away,” She mumbles.

The pout still on her face grows but before you can say or do anything, she is quick to place a gentle kiss on your cheek to reassure you. Then she grabs her favorite plushies from today and moves on her way.

You smile as you finish your thoughts to yourself. What happens you are just glad you entrusted Perona with your heart. Whether she chooses to break it- You will be happy with the time you spend with your dramatically cute goth girlfriend.


	22. “Are you doing anything for this mushy holiday?” [Fluff Scenario. Marco x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaku-lover requested: hshskakdh hello Roze! Happy Valentines! late ask is so late, I checked the timezones though so I think it’s good. (Currently Feb 14th 10:48 PM pst) If it’s alright, may I please request dialogue prompt 2 with Marco (just to switch it up a little bit ;3c ) If it’s too late then please trash this UwU ~♡ (I hope you had a great day! Have a chocolate, on me ♡♡)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 21, 2021 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/643794669731512320/are-you-doing-anything-for-this-mushy-holiday)
> 
> Category: Dialogue
> 
> Number 2: “Are you doing anything for this mushy holiday?”
> 
> Marco x Reader (Gender-Neutral/Nonbinary)
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, Modern au!
> 
> Words: 632

I hope you had a great Valentine’s day and got that chocolate! Thank you for requesting for this cutie!

* * *

You despise today with your whole being. The jealousy nearly burned bright in you as you saw cute couples that got to celebrate their love. Why couldn’t it be you and your crush? You could have sworn there was chemistry there.

Yet… Here you are… All alone on Valentine’s Day.

You could scream.

Your dear friend and co-worker Thatch must have noticed because he started to tease you as soon as you got to your usual place to hang out. His cupcake shop- Though he is a chef in all the areas he decided to try to focus on cupcakes solely and slowly, they became the best in all of the city.

It was actually how you came to know your crush, Marco. Through Thatch and the man was quick to catch on- Rooting for you on the sidelines. You had confidence because of it and even Ace- Marco’s friend, was giving you hints that Marco liked you but…

Again, here you are alone on Valentine’s Day.

You sigh as soon as Thatch points it out again. “Why the frown? You could always go out with me and Ace! We know this really chill spot that will open up when normal people are asleep,” Thatch offers with a smile.

You sigh again and groan at him. “Honestly- If there are drinks there I am all for it but-“

The bell on the door goes off and Thatch immediately greets the potential customer. You turn your eyes only for your heart to stop at the gorgeous sight in front of you. Marco is completely dressed up in a suit and he looks so handsome.

Then… Your heart falls slightly realizing that he is dressed up for a reason. Marco greets you as he usually does and feeling a bit bitter but wanting to crush your soul with the truth- You ask him the dreaded question but try to sound light-hearted about it.

“Are you doing anything for this mushy holiday?”

Marco laughs as he nods. “Actually- Maybe. I have plans all set up but- A bit stupid of me, I did not ask the person I wanted to accompany me for this mushy holiday.”

Your eyes widen at this as he pulls out a small red heart-shaped box- Fine chocolates that look far too expensive. He offers them to you.

“I know we haven’t really known each other that long, but I am absolutely crazy about you. You are a wonderful person, and I would love nothing more than to spend this Valentine’s Day with you. If you wish to accept, I promise you, it will be a night for you to remember. If you choose not to- I will completely understand I promise, there will be no hard feelings between us,” Marco says in earnest.

You- You are in shock. Is this really happening?

This has to be a dream. A pure blissful dream you never want to wake up from.

Thatch coughs rather loudly making you snap and you immediately answer, “Yes! Of course, we can be the mushiest people!”

“Oh, that is such a relief to hear. Here, I even picked up something fancy for you to wear, though I do not mind what you are wearing at all-“

Thatch interrupts, “You should get going before you both turn into rambling idiots. It is a cute look though and definitely making this lovey-dovey atmosphere better for my shop.”

“We are going but I will be back tomorrow for those cupcakes you promised!” You promised.

Marco nods his head glaring at him- A silent threat that they better be ready since he is also aware of how much you love your cupcakes.

“Yeah, yeah, go have fun.”

And you definitely will now that this couple’s holiday turned into your favor.


	23. Miscommunication [Fluff Scenario. Sabo x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eternalreverie-acestan requested: Valentines request if it is still open: Actions,9,Sabo,angst/fluff(either works), non-binary (I hope that’s all the info I mess these requests up quite frequently lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 21, 2021 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/643795241569255424/miscommunication-ft-sabo)
> 
> Category: Actions
> 
> Number 9: Miscommunication
> 
> Sabo x Reader (Gender-Neutral/Nonbinary)
> 
> Warnings: Fluff and on the shorter side!
> 
> Words: 690

You did it perfectly Hon! I just had to make this a fluff scenario- I couldn’t make the precious bean sad alfdjkasl Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

“They were supposed to be here by now,” Sabo hums as he looks down at his watch.

You are ten minutes late. He is beginning to really worry but… Maybe he is too early? Oh god- What if he is the one that is late? What if he got the time wrong that badly?

He double-checks the time as his mind goes back to your conversation yesterday. How you promised to have a nice and easy brunch with him to start off your mellow Valentine’s Day- Not wanting to go all out. And he probably messed that up? He feels immediate guilt.

Until he remembers- Yeah… He is on time. This is so odd then. You would never be late so what is going on?

He knows better to know you would dupe him on purpose so his new mission in life is to immediately look for you and make sure you are safe and sound. With determination, he begins his mission to look for you-

He starts off near the hotel you are staying at- Thankfully, they were able to get enough money from Dragon, but Sabo persuade the older man to give a little bit more in the name of love and how focused you and he would be for the Revolutionary Army if things went well.

Just some tiny white lies that Dragon saw through but gave the money anyway. Sabo is forever grateful.

His eyes watch carefully, looking for any shady figures that could be holding you hostage but then he grows confused when he sees you walking around with a smile on your face and… Not in the direction of the restaurant you promised to meet him at.

He follows you, leaving some distance as to not get caught as you make your way to a… Jewelry store having a Valentine’s Day special.

He really knows he should not ruin the surprise but- What about food? And your plans? He decides to confront you, to ask if you told him that time on purpose so he waits by the door and when you come out with a box in your hand- Your face falls at seeing him.

“Sabo! Were you following me? Oh no, did you see your gift?” You ask in horror.

His eyes narrow down more in confusion. “Sorry I got worried when you didn’t show up at the restaurant.”

Now it is your turn to stare at him confused. “Babe- I said for lunch… In an hour. Did you show up there an hour early? Oh god, I am so sorry for the miscommunication!”

…Sabo laughs. He feels a little foolish but he so happy that you are okay and did not mean to cause any harm. He wraps his arms around you immediately and you smile as you return it quickly.

“Well, I guess this is fine too then. We can go together. Oh, open your gift now,” You say as you hand him the box.

Sabo smiles. “Thanks.”

As he opens the box, he sees two rings and you grab one to slide it on your finger. “Now, don’t give me that look. These are simple cute rings that I thought you would enjoy! We wear them and when we are far away from each other or just think about each other- The ring turns bright red for a while.”

Sabo’s eyes widen and he slips on his ring rather fast so he can see if it is true. Immediately, now that both rings are on both of you- They turn red.

“They work!” He says happily.

You smile at his cuteness and he continues, “The only flaw with this gift is that it will be red all the time.”

“Sabo!” You laugh out and he is quick to bring you back into an embrace.

He says softly, “Seriously (Name). This is a cool gift, and you are an amazing partner. I love you.”

“I love you too, Sabo. Now let us go get our grub on!”

Oh… Now he has the urge to make the rings have a deeper meaning- Maybe he can turn them into engagement rings?


End file.
